What If Les Miserables Were a Disney Movie
by AnneMarie24601
Summary: JUST FOR FUN! What uf a certain Mr Walt had brought the rights to Victor Hugo's story before Claude-Michel Schonberg and Alain Boubil and given it the full on Disney Make Over! With Magic, fairy's princes, princesses and Evil Queens included. Definatly AU V/F M/C and E/E. One Shot. Rated K for slight peril (Well it's disney guys) Enjoy!


_(A/N – So has anyone ever read the story of The Little Mermaid before Disney got hold of it. Well I can tell you on the depression on a scale of 1 to 10 it's registering at Victor Hugo! Which made me wonder what would have happened if a certain Mr Walt had brought the rights to Victor Hugo's story before Claude-Michel Schonberg and Alain Boubil and given it the full on Disney Make Over!_

_This is just for fun and not to be taken too seriously. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Also thanks to Calisgirld99 for encouraging me to go ahead with this idea.)_

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Les Miserables otherwise it would be full on Disney I'm sure. All rights go the rightful owners.**

**What if Les Misérables Were a Disney Movie?**

Once upon a time, for that is how these stories start, there was a poor pauper called Jean Valjean who had been cursed by a powerful wizard known as Inspector Javert.

Valjean had stolen a loaf of bread from the wizard. Although Javert had bread to spare he had cursed Valjean to be his slave for nineteen years as a punishment.

At the end of the nineteen years Valjean was finally free to go. But Javert was cross to be losing his best slave so he curses Valjean so that wherever he goes people will only see him as a criminal. Javert congratulates himself on his clever spell, he knows that soon Valjean will be forced to return and work for him again as no one else will have him.

Valjean wanders desperately until one day he is found by a kindly bishop called Myriel. Myriel was gifted by a fairy on his birth to always see people for what they truly are. He therefore knows that Valjean is not a criminal and he says he will help him. He contacts the fairy from his childhood who gives Valjean a potion which will counteract Javert's curse but she warns him that the spell will only work so long as Javert never finds out who he is. If Valjean was ever to reveal himself to Javert then Javert will always be able to see him.

Years pass and Valjean is able to create a good life for himself thanks to Myriel and his fairy. He has opened a factory in which girls work spinning yarn into gold on spinning wheels. One of the girls who works there is called Fantine. Fantine is the most beautiful girl in all the land, all the other girls who work in the factory are jealous of her beauty. One day they switch her normal spinning wheel to one that has been cursed by an evil fairy. It was well known that if anyone pricks their finger on the spinning wheel they will fall asleep for one hundred years.

Valjean is at his factory one day when Fantine pricks her finger and immediately collapses with her last breathe she whispers;

'My daughter, who will save her from the witch in the gingerbread cottage.'

Valjean is devastated that such a terrible thing has happened at his factory and vows to find a way to lift the spell on Fantine. He also knows that he must rescue her daughter and look after her.

In the meantime the evil wizard Inspector Javert has been searching high and low for his former slave. He is furious that Valjean never returned. He sees a man of similar appearance to Valjean on the street and thinks it is him. He is about to curse the man to be his slave forever when Valjean sees him and intervenes. He reveals his true identity to Javert and the fairy's spell is immediately broken and Javert sees him for who he is. Before Javert can cast his spell Valjean runs away. But now he knows he has to be careful as Javert can find him again. Fortunately the fairy's spell was powerful enough that most people can still see the good in Valjean and not see him as a criminal.

Valjean arrives at the gingerbread cottage where Cosette, Fantine's daughter, is being kept as a servant girl by the evil witch known as Madame Thenardier and her husband who is a half man half rat as a punishment from his witchy wife when he had upset her.

Valjean is able to bribe the Thenardier's to give him Cosette with one of his magic spinning wheels, telling them that they can use it to spin gold.

Eight years later…

Madame Thenardier's daughter, Eponine, has grown up to be a good and sweet girl who has had to take Cosette's place as the family's servant. But she doesn't mind as she does her chores she sings songs of her love Marius Pontmercy, she imagines that her broom is him and she doesn't mind sweeping the floors.

One day Eponine was cleaning her mother's magic potion cupboard she came across a bottle labelled '_Love at First Sight'._ Excitedly she read the instructions.

'_Simply sprinkle this potion into the eyes of your intended and they shall fall in love with the next person they see. WARNING: The effects of this potion are irreversible. Do not allow the intended to look upon the face of the wrong person.'_

Eponine was so excited she grabbed the bottle and immediately skipped out of the house to find Marius.

She found Marius on the street and seizing her moment sprinkled the potion into his eyes. It would have worked if a carriage had not rattled past at that immediate moment and caused Marius to look across the street. His eyes fell upon a blonde girl and he was immediately in love.

Eponine was stricken, especially when she realised that the girl is Cosette who used to live with them all those years ago. Marius begs Eponine to find Cosette for him. Eponine feels she has no choice but to comply as it was her fault that Marius is now hopelessly in love with the girl.

Marius goes to meet with his friend whilst he waits for Eponine to find his beloved. In a café he meets with his friend Enjolras who was planning to overthrow the wicked Queen of the Kingdom. Enjolras is the queens step son. She had him banished from her castle because she had one day asked her magic mirror who the fairest of them all was and instead of replying in the usual manner of '_You my Queen.'_ It had declared '_You are fair my Queen but there is another. Enjolras is the fairest of them all for his hair outshines the golden sun and his eyes make the summer sky ashamed'_. The Queen had been so mad she had tried to kill Enjolras with a poison apple but he was too clever for her tricks.

Marius tells Enjolras about his _love._ Enjolras tells him that over throwing the wicked Queen is more important that his love and he must decide which side he is on.

At this point Eponine returned to tell Marius that she had found Cosette. Marius leaves with Eponine and is excited when she leads him to Cosette's house.

They find Cosette in the garden, she had indeed grown beautiful but her beauty has made her vain. When Marius begins to profess his love she responds with 'Eeeww, as if.' Eponine rushes in and throws some of the love potion in Cosette's eyes. She looks upon Marius face and immediately falls in love. They continue to sing of their love for each other whilst Eponine wanders the streets alone.

Unable to let his friend down Marius leaves Cosette's side to help Enjolras in his battle against the evil queen who transforms herself into a Dragon. She was about to breathe fire on Marius but Eponine jumped in the way and is burnt to a crisp. Marius and Enjolras continue to fight but the Queen is too powerful and she throws both the men out a window. All looks to be lost.

However (in true Disney style) at that precise moment Javert confronts Valjean, they have an epic battle and Valjean has Javert at his mercy but spares his life. Javert is so moved by this kindness that he changes his ways, he removes his former curse from Valjean and tells him how lift the curse on Fantine.

Valjean rushes to Fantine's bedside where he bends down and shares true love's first kiss with her. The kiss is so pure that it not only wakes her up but spreads magic throughout the land. It resurrects Enjolras, Marius and Eponine. Marius and Enjolras are able to defeat the wicked Queen. Eponine runs to congratulate them but trips, the bottle of potion falls out of her pocket and smashes on the floor, resulting splash flies into her eyes and Enjolras, they look at each other and are instantly in love.

Throughout the kingdom there is much rejoicing. Enjolras, now the rightful king, bestows the honour upon Valjean and Fantine who are just and fair rulers for many years to come. Enjolras is still the prince, and as the Kings son in law Marius is placed third in line to the throne. On a day of much celebration Enjolras and Eponine and Marius and Cosette are married. Therefore Eponine and Cosette who had both once been servant girls become princesses.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

_A/N 2 - Voila – Eponine and Cosette are Disney princesses. And quite right to! Hope you enjoyed this little piece of nonsense. If you did please review _


End file.
